legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Phantom R
Phantom R is a character from the Rhythm Thief Universe who is very Mysterious, The B Team Storyline He pretends to serves Pete (not really though). The allegiance is unaware of his true loyalties to their enemies, keeping his true allegiance secret from all but Skipper, Marie, Bender and Professor Pericles He is trying to find his love Marie while he's doing so while being a double triple quadruple agent for his real employer. He is the hero of his story and despite serving Pete he is still one as he is working for at least one or two hero groups. Allies and enemies Allies: Marie Skipper, King Julian, Bender, Heloise, Finn, Django of the Dead, Twilight Sparkle, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Stan Smith, Phineas Flynn, Isabella Shapiro, Asami Sato, Professor Pericles, The B Team, The Alpha Team, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Nostaglia Chick, Orion, Jack Bauer, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Gohan, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr.Manhattan, Suede, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critc, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Katara, Aang, Spyro, Balthazar Blake, Flash Sentry Enemies: Napoleon, Discord and The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organization, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Model W, Dr.Weil, The Joker, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac The Multi-Universal War of Destiny It is revealed that Phantom R is working with The B Team. Phantom R was just helping them stop the Patriots by playing along with their enemies. Discord reveals this to the allegiance as he betrays them. Not only does Phantom R go against Discord, he is also facing off with Maverick Sigma as his archenemy Napoleon has joined Sigma's group. He then helps Picard find the sixth ring leading the team to only need two rings left. Legends of Light and Darkness Phantom R is brought back to help Bender and the B Team against Malefor and works with Slade's ensemble after finding Marie. He is seen in Darkseid's ship where he and Slade's team are trying to conspire what to do when he finds a exit which he and the others use. Phantom R sends a sucessful signal to the other heroes which gets them on Darkseid's ship. When the others attempt an attack Phantom R tags with Suede to atop the 2nd force of Darkseid's group. When Gohan makes his intent to bring Harvzilla back, Phantom R tells him to deal with Harvzilla back smacking him out to unconsciousness or capture him. Phantom R is next seen with Alie overhearing her revelation, and he can't blame Axl for not knowing what to say when she proposes to him. He is also surpised to hear Khan didn't mention anything on Darkseid's betrayal. Phantom R takes the boo boo trap mission alongside Axel, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick and Marie to make sure Jack Bauer and the others to get through. Right before that, he meets Will Vandom who gives them a hand regarding this. Phantom R and Marie decide to go after Model W though Alie may be against it. He investigates the situations with them and serves as the straight man to the other two. Phantom R decides to plan plans of their own while the girls do just that. Phantom R goes with the others to find the Model W Fragments. When Will defends Jack from Addler, He wins the bet with Axl who pays Phantom R 10 bucks. Phantom R overhears Bender's "I am the one who knocks" speech and calls it a badass speech. When Axel and Nerd reveal Model W is Dr.Weil, this unnerves him since this could mean Discord may come back. Phantom R tells the four carding playing pals about Axl and Alie`s marriage which gets them exciting. Phantom R unsure of Marceline is going to help them against the villains, he asks Bender if she is and he is unsure. He also makes the discovery that unlike the previous 5 Biometals, the fragments are spit into 2 and 2. Phantom R is sent on one of the missions that involves stopping one of the fractions with the other villains and many of the heroes. When Phineas wonders about Katara turning evil, Phantom R wonders how Slade and Bender are so sure that she is being mind controlled. Axl, Orion and Phantom R join Isabella, Phineas and Suede in stopping Shan Yu, they also help save Harpuia from Shan Yu. Phantom R feels uncomfortable watching Jack Bauer tortures Bowser Jr. Phantom R when hearing what went he asks the others if they had a plan regarding Malefor, Weil or Darkseid. Phantom R joins with the team to investigate Charles Logan and to see what he is up to. AVGN, Marie and Phantom R act as mission control for Critic and help him as he goes looking for the mutated Addler. Phantom R is ambushed by Fender who fights him. Phantom R is nearly killed by Fender, though Marie steps in and knocks Fender into a wind turbine killing him. Phantom R tells Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Marceline that someone disabled their transporter and they must find who did and how to stop the dragon. Phantom R recovers and is surprised to see Marie has became sudden more attractive and taller. Gallery 8pr.jpg Rhythm-Thief-and-the-Emperors-treasure-05-600x337.jpg 1394425.jpg iKlfEgrUqnlCMal-1600x900-noPad.jpg Phantom_R.png Phantom-R-phantom-r-raphael-33532599-432-272.jpg Phantom-R-rhythm-thief-33500762-600-337.jpg Raphael's_Coin.jpg tlXIUSm8_400x400.jpeg tumblr_oiyzj1Sl0E1tdw121o3_250.gif Category:Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Rhythm Thief Universe Category:Double Agent Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Heroic Criminals Category:The B Crew Category:Criminals Category:Cute Characters Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Hat Wearer Category:Phantom R and Marie Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Orphans Category:Team heroes Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Boyfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Love Interests of Marie Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Retired Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Characters in Bender's Elseworld Story Category:Characters voiced and /or played by Yoshimasa Hosoya